The Convergence Creation week
by featherkitten
Summary: A series of prompts from the Convergence Creation Week.
1. Arrival

Day 1-Monday 25th July

 _ **Arrival**_

 _Arise, get up, wake up, open your eyes, step out, move from where you are to where you need to be._

* * *

Graham clutched his chest. The all too familiar pain was excruciating, darkness clouded his vision. He never got to hear Emma calling for him to wake up. The last thing he remembered was collapsing.

Then he woke up. Slowly he opened his eyes. He moved his eyes around. He was on a ship? A cruise ship by the looks of it. Graham looked down at himself, he was dressed for a cruise ship. Carefully he stood up.

The boat didn't crumble away beneath his feet. The world didn't fade away, revealing the police station and him withering in pain on the floor. Graham supposed that he should feel relieved. Mostly he was confused and scared.

Was this the afterlife? Perhaps he had gone mad after all. Graham took a deep breath and went to see if anyone else was on the ship. Perhaps they could shed some light on the situation.

* * *

I would have done Jack's arrival too. But I'm not sure where I started with him.


	2. Surprise

I love Janto: thanks. But I don't think I will remember how Jack woke up, since its from an rp and it was a really long time ago.

Gracie Holmes: thanks for the fave and alert.

* * *

Day 2-Tuesday 26th July

 ** _Surprises_**

 _They say that life is full of surprises, that our dreams really can come true. Then again, so can our nightmares._

* * *

Once home Jack slammed the door behind him. He leaned against the door before sitting down on the floor. He had heard about the ash figures the volcano was creating but seeing Grey again had still caught him by surprise.

His voice still rang in Jack's head. _"Come back home Jack. I forgive you."_ He couldn't stop the memories that he had kept so deeply locked away from coming back. He knew that Grey didn't forgive him, Jack wouldn't forgive himself either.

Jack groaned and cradled his head in his hands.

* * *

Graham didn't trust that Regina had really changed. Her not harming him had surprised him but it hadn't convinced him. He knew what type of person she was.

This world was full of surprises, he knew that Regina's words wouldn't be the last time he would be caught unaware. He needed to be prepared in case she changed her mind about harming him, but didn't have a clue what to do.

With his head and heart so heavy, it was a wonder that he managed to drift off to sleep at all. He dreamed of high castle walls and the wolf that had tried to guide him to his heart. He dreamed of Emma and Henry at the sheriff's station, smiling and laughing.


	3. Love

I love Janto: he never can. Graham will make it.

Day 3- Wednesday 27 July

 ** _Love_**

 _Forever is an awfully long time, but I wouldn't mind spending it by your side._

* * *

Once if Jack could have spent forever with anyone it would have been the Doctor. Now it was Ianto. He had meant it when he promised him that he'd stay in the Convergence. And when he said that he came back for him.

Jack knew that he would always remember him. He remembered all his lovers and Ianto was just unforgettable. Forever wouldn't be so bad if Jack could spend it by his side.

* * *

Graham had loved before. His family (them being wolves didn't change his love for them) and he had loved Henry like a son, even though Regina made sure Henry didn't spend a lot of time with anyone that wasn't her. But he had never been in love before Emma.

It was odd to think that if it wasn't for Regina he would have never met Emma or Henry. He thought about what it might have been like if he had managed to retrieve his heart. Hot chocolate with cinnamon at Granny's with the two of them, lingering kisses, being right by Emma's side when the curse broke.

 _If only_ , he thought with a sad smile as he made his way through the woods.

* * *

I love the quote that came with this prompt. I'm so tired.


	4. Death

I love Janto: Jack should have gotten to spend at least one human life time with his soul mate. Graham's trying to make the Convergence his home. :)

Day 4- Thursday 28 July

 ** _Death_**

 _There can be no rebirth without a dark night of the soul, a total annihilation of all that you believed in and thought that you were._

* * *

Jack was surprised to find himself somewhere else the first time he came back to life in the Convergence. He was glad that his clothes had been included in re-spawning, not that he'd mind giving someone a nice view on his way home.

He remembered what death usually felt like, crawling over broken glass. It never got better. But dying and coming back had been instant.

And it wasn't just him coming back for once, Jack mused as he made his way out of the coves. Sure the Doctor beat death but regeneration made him a different person. Everyone here was like him at least in the coming back to life way, not that he'd mind finding some like him in other ways. Jack just hoped that fact didn't end up screwing everything up.

* * *

I somewhat remember how Jack described dying in some of the Torchwood books.


	5. Family

I love Janto: I just realized that I haven't seen many Time Lord Jack AUs. I guess because he's already immortal. I felt so mad when the Doctor told Jack he was wrong. I can't recall how Jack described it in then. Me too, immortal Ianto for the win. Yep.

Day 5- Friday 29 July

 ** _Family_**

 _Blood makes you related, loyalty makes you family and family is where life begins and love never ends._

* * *

Jack knew he could never get his family back. He lost Grey when he let go of Grey's hand, then his parents when it turned out that he couldn't get Grey back. Lucia had left him and then Alice. Steven he had never really gotten to know.

He liked to think of his team as family, even though Owen wouldn't like him getting sappy and Ianto would be embarrassed, and he had been taken from them. (An embarrassed Ianto was adorable and he'd love to be able to cuddle him right now but that was off topic.) Sometimes Jack thought about his child, the one he had told the team about with an off comment about never getting pregnant again. Sometimes part of him wished that his offspring was immortal too but a larger part of him wouldn't wish it on anyone.

He dreamed sometimes, of Ianto in a wedding dress. Of his children here with him.

* * *

Graham longed for his family. For the wolves who he had grown up with and sometimes even for the human couple that had taught him how to read and write. He longed for Emma and Henry though he had no stake to call them his family. They could have been once. He protect them with everything he had if given the chance.

He had meant what he had told Ava about that he could have a home here. The Convergence might not be the perfect place to make a home and new connections but he didn't want to go back to being dead. He felt so alive, with his heart in his chest where it belonged.

Some would say that he never knew his family since he had been left to the wolves as a baby. But family was about love and loyalty and he'd known plenty of that.


	6. Home

I love Janto: but he told the Doctor and Martha that his parents were proud of him for entering the Time Academy. Sure his mom could have found someone else or Jack lied. But his dad might have been knocked unconscious instead. Yep. I think Jack must have been disillusioned about the Doctor after that. I know, I love those stories.

Day 6- Saturday 30 July

 ** _Home_**

 _I was born very far from where I am meant to be and now I am on my way home._

* * *

Jack and Graham stood side by side as they looked at the open doors. One said **Home** and the other said **Beyond**. Jack could hardly bear to look at the visions of his team in the **Home** door while he could hardly stand looking at them as well. Guiltily he wished that he hadn't promised Ianto that he'd stay here. Ianto wasn't even here anymore, hadn't been for a while.

The man at his side was a welcome distraction. Tall, blue eyed, chiseled face and that soft hair. He could really put off a bread. The form fitting clothes certainly didn't hurt.

"Captain Jack Harkness and you are?" Jack asked, doubling down on the pheromones.

Graham jumped a little, while he had been aware of Jack's presence the sudden break in silence had startled him. He cleared his throat and looked at Jack. The grin on the man's face was predatory and not the type of predatory that Graham was used to.

"Graham Humbert."

"Pleased to meet you Graham," Jack replied. "What world are you from?"

"Once Upon A Time." He couldn't help thinking of the visions of home he had glimpsed. Graham knew that he could never go back and it filled him with so much sadness and rage. If it hadn't been for Regina he could be there right now with Emma.

Jack shamelessly looked Graham up and down. "I should have figured that you must be out of a fairy tale." Graham chortled. "Too cheesy?" Jack asked.

"A bit. Sorry but I'm really not interested."

"Fair enough. The offer still stands if we happen to see each other again." Then they said their good byes and headed off home. Graham watched Jack leave and he wished that he had insisted they go somewhere anyway. He suddenly felt very alone with his thoughts of a home that no longer existed.

* * *

In which Jack and Graham meet even though they didn't in the rp cause I rp both of them.


	7. Departure

I love Janto: well Jack is also unsure that the doors lead to where they say they do. And still holding out on Ianto returning. If I had made him go through one of the doors he would have lost his memories of his time in the Convergence and I didn't feel like resetting him. Possibly. Sure but their both on a 'home is where the heart is' mentality.

Day 7- Sunday 31 July

 ** _Departure_**

 _Those we love don't just go away, they walk beside us every day… unseen, unheard but always near. Still loved, still missed and very dear._

* * *

Jack was used to people leaving as much as one could be, but he hated how people kept leaving and coming back. He wished he could count on people at least remembering him when they came back. Every now and again something happened that reminded him of a member of his team and he wondered if he'd ever see them again. It made the Convergence all the more infuriating.

When one lived as long as he did, they found out that pretty much anything could trigger a memory of someone. It never came up when he told someone about his immortality. Jack wondered if anyone would have really understood, besides the Doctor.

 _Ianto would somehow_ , Jack thought. Jack smiled down at his cup of coffee, no one understood him quite like Ianto. He wondered if he ever got a chance to tell him that before the end of the series.

* * *

Graham thought about his departure from the Enchanted Forest and life in the curse. He couldn't help it. A lot of time he thought about his brother, the wolf that had guided him to his heart.

He never did find out how his brother had followed him through the curse. Perhaps Mr Gold (he kept mentally switching between that and Rumpelstiltskin), would be willing to tell him one day. Graham didn't hold his breath but anything was possible.

 _If only you could have followed me here too_ , Graham thought, hoping that somehow he was heard. At least he remembered him now. Graham hadn't realized that his own heartbeat would serve as such a strong reminder, like carrying a piece of his brother around with him.


	8. Beginnings

**Day 1 - Monday 10th July**

 _ **Beginnings**_

 _It's time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings._

* * *

Jack looked around his home in the Convergence. He had started over a lot in his life, but usually got some time to plan ahead first. He hoped he could find his way back but at least his belongings were here. There wasn't a lot, he was used to traveling light, though he supposed he wouldn't have to this time around. Everyone was immortal here, it was nice to not have to hide it.

Time to begin again, however temporary his stay proved to be.

* * *

I had an idea for Graham but it didn't have to do with the Convergence.


	9. Loss

I love Janto: yep.

Gracie Holmes: thanks. Also thanks for the fave and alert.

 **Day 2 - Tuesday 11th July**

 _ **Loss**_

 _I keep myself busy with things to do, but every time I pause, I still think of you._

* * *

Graham knew lose well. The couple that had taught him how to read and write, his family, his free will and now his town. It felt odd to call Storybrooke his town, though it hadn't before he regained his memories. He found himself wishing that he could have stayed their sheriff.

Expect for during some memory altering events, he couldn't help worrying about Henry. He was a smart boy, with the help of his book he could have realized Regina killed him. And he had left Emma and the town to deal with Regina. Logically he knew there wasn't much he could do against her but at least he could have attuned for his crimes under her control.

 _If I had gotten to my heart faster_ , Graham thought. All the losses weighed heavily on his mind.


	10. Alternatives

I love Janto: yep.

Thunderrrstruck: thanks for the fave.

 **Day 3 - Wednesday 12th July**

 _ **Alternatives**_

 _In an indefinite multiverse, there is no such thing as fiction._

* * *

"It's nice to know I'm not that much different across universes," Jack told his Agent Carter version. "Still a looker too."

The other Jack smiled. "Likewise. Are you going to invite me in?"

Jack opened the door to his house. "Come on. I'll show you around."

* * *

People had used to say that he was barely human. Not that he had cared, considering himself more one of the wolves. Snow had shown him that humanity wasn't as bleak as he had thought.

The vampire Graham didn't have much reason to trust humans either. _But,_ Graham thought with a smile, _he's not bad once you get to know him._

* * *

I just realized when everyone had to change fandoms I should have made Graham a werewolf.


	11. Memories

I love Janto: yep.

 **Day 4 - Thursday 13th July**

 ** _Memories_**

 _Remembering the past gives power to the present._

"You are both. The town is both. We are both." -David S2E2

* * *

His cursed persona was always going to be a part of him. Some of the memories were treasured despite how miserable Regina had made everyone. Moments with Henry, getting to know Emma and falling for her. After everything Regina had taken from him, his memories were not hers.

Graham could only imagine how coming here before the curse would be. As much as he missed the Huntsman, he knew that version of himself would have taken longer to adjust to the Convergence. He didn't want to let go of that self either, even with all the scarring that came along.

He was both of his past selves and more.


	12. Pain

I love Janto: yeah.

 **Day 5 - Friday 14th July**

 _ **Pain**_

 _Find a place inside where there's joy, and the joy will burn out the pain._

* * *

Graham walked through the woods, trying to sort his thoughts. He hadn't given a thought to all he would be grieving for once he adjusted to being alive. His lost freedom, his family and the few friends he had made in Storybrooke. He missed the wolf that had helped him, wondered where he came from and how he knew where to find Graham's heart. Rumpelstiltskin might know but even if he was here, Graham doubted he'd tell.

He thought of the citizens of Storbrooke but mostly of Emma and Henry. He smiled even though missing them hurt. Emma may have found someone else by now and he'd never hold that against her, but he hoped they could still be friends. There was joy to be found in this world, or least a chance to rebuild.


	13. Found

I love Janto: yeah. That wolf is never mentioned again, even though both Emma and Graham saw it.

 **Day 6 - Saturday 15th July**

 _ **Found**_

 _Mistakes are the portals of discovery._

* * *

Jack stumbled into the clearing. The ground was still slippery. A portal glowed in the middle of the clearing. It wasn't what he had expected to find, but he wasn't disappointed.


	14. Endings

I love Janto: so would I. Brain's all muddled.

 **Day 7 - Sunday 16th July**

 _ **Endings**_

 _Ends are not bad and many ends aren't really an ending; some things are never-ending._

* * *

Graham made his way around town, spotting Jack as he did so.

"I never thought I'd survive so many world endings," Jack said. Actually he hoped he wouldn't but he didn't want to be a downer.

"Me neither." Everything began again and Graham remembered the phoenix myth, though he wasn't sure that the world could go on this way forever. (He wondered if there were phoenixes in any of the worlds here.) "I'd be happy to have some company if you feel up to exploring."

Jack smiled. "Lead the way."


End file.
